Just Brand New
by Thyamant
Summary: Nuestra primera vez siempre es digna de memoria... Pero... ¿Y la primera vez con ESA persona? Alice


_**___________________________Just Brand New____________________________**_

**Disclaimer:** Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

**Notas de la Autora:** No suelo escribir fics de otra cosa que no sea FFVIII... Pero alguien especial me pidió esta escena... y ya que estaba hecha pues me dije "que demonios... voy a colgarla..."

Por cierto... En la historia se intercalan trozos narrados por Jasper y trozos narrados por Alice, cada vez que veáis una línea separando dos párrafos es que se cambia de un narrador a otro... ¡DISFRUTADLO!

Y en vista de que parece que preferís el formato de diálogo con guioncitos de toda la vida de Dios... he aquí un pequeño cambio ^^

* * *

Era una sensación realmente extraña. Estaba bajo aquel viejo puente, rodeado de humanos desaliñados y enfermizos que se acurrucaban bajo pilas de cartones, indefensos, expuestos. Y por primera vez en mi vida ninguno de ellos llamaba mi atención en ningún sentido.

Alice volvió a girar sobre sus tobillos mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, intentando ver algo más sobre nuestro objetivo, mientras estrujaba aquel mapa mojado entre sus manos.

Llovía a mares y nos encontrábamos cruzando la inmensa ciudad de Nueva York en mitad de la noche, resguardados bajo aquel puente (simplemente para no llamar la atención), sin que hubiéramos cruzado una sola palabra en más de cinco horas. Cinco horas en las que habíamos aprovechado el mal tiempo para movernos todo lo deprisa que podíamos hasta llegar allí.

Ahora intentaba centrar mejor su visión, quería saber exactamente cuál debía ser su próximo movimiento.

- Están en Norteamérica…- Alice seguía repitiendo aquellas palabras, como si fuera la única certeza de hacia dónde debíamos movernos - Bosques… humedad…

Yo permanecía con la espalda pegada a la pared, sentado en el suelo. Sentía las gotas de agua resbalar con prisas por mi espalda empapada y me entretuve observando cómo caían también desde los codos de Alice, resbalando por su piel hasta que la gravedad las atraía con fuerza hasta la calzada. El agua hacía que su piel reluciese bajo la tenue luz que proyectaban los bidones llenos de llamas en los que aquellos vagabundos intentaban encontrar algo de calor.

A ellos también les llamaban la atención nuestros ropajes, especialmente los de ella. Aquellos pantalones vaqueros se mantenían pegados a su cuerpo, igual que la camiseta de tirantes que se amoldaba perfectamente a cada rincón de su figura. Ropas demasiado escasas para unas fechas tan frías.

Y de repente me descubrí a mí mismo observando con tanta curiosidad (aunque no el mismo tipo de curiosidad) como ellos la figura de aquella jovencita.

Recordaba mientras recorría su figura los momentos que había pasado con María en el pasado, aquel sabor dulce a la vez que amargo que bailaba en mis labios después de cada beso.

Alice siguió dando vueltas con los ojos cerrados y se paró en un momento frente a mí, quedando su cara de concentración dirigida en mi dirección.

- Bosques…

Seguía concentrada en aquellas extrañas visiones, mientras yo divagaba inútilmente en mis recuerdos. El cuerpo de aquella pequeña muchacha me recordaba en cierto grado al de mi mentora, pero ella era completamente distinta. Aquel aire fresco, alegre, optimista… después de haberla conocido me parecía inconcebible que un cuerpo tan pequeño y delicado como el suyo pudiese albergar tantísima maldad como el de María.

¿Sabría su piel del mismo modo?

Me paré a barajar esa posibilidad tan sólo durante una fracción de segundo, y en ese mismo momento ella hizo un gesto rápido con las cejas, un gesto de sorpresa, como si de repente algo hubiera pasado ante sus ojos sin que lo esperase ni lo entendiese. Abrió los ojos y se fijaron en mí. Parecía estar preguntándome algo con la mirada.

- Va… va a amainar bastante de aquí al amanecer… tan sólo faltan unas horas para que pare. Deberíamos salir de la ciudad antes y continuar por alguna ruta menos al descubierto. Para el medio día el sol estará fuera.

Hablaba esta vez con los ojos clavados en el suelo, casi hubiera jurado que se habría sonrojado si hubiera alguna posibilidad.

* * *

Intentaba no mirarle a los ojos pero me estaba costando una barbaridad. ¿Había visto realmente aquello? Tenía que comprobarlo.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo, casi con miedo esta vez. Pero no vi nada parecido.

Sentía su olor más cerca y me giré justo cuando Jasper se inclinaba sobre el mapa, seguramente decidiendo por qué parte de la ciudad saldríamos antes a las afueras. Y no pude evitar recordar aquella imagen de hacía un par de segundos.

No era realmente una imagen, estaba completamente concentrada en aquella inmensa casa de color blanca oculta entre los bosques y durante medio segundo pude oírme respirando entrecortadamente, mientras la boca de aquel hombre recorría lentamente mi cuello. No lo vi, casi lo sentí.

Sin embargo de repente no veía nada parecido. ¿Tal vez me lo había imaginado?

- Podemos continuar hacia el este, en menos de media hora habremos salido. Pero tendremos que seguir por los tejados, por las calles no podremos mantener un paso adecuado – dijo él con voz decidida.

Mi mente se despejó por completo y casi no pude evitar centrarme en aquel plan y en el cometido que nos habíamos propuesto justo depuse de habernos conocido un par de semanas atrás.

Sabía que lo estaba haciendo él. Un segundo atrás se me había olvidado todo lo referente a aquel mapa y ahora me encontraba completamente concentrada en él. Era Jasper quien me proporcionada la capacidad de enfocar mi atención en aquel asunto sin siquiera proponérmelo. Aunque a veces no lo hacía queriendo, simplemente era algo tan natural que casi no podía evitar contagiar al resto del mundo sus emociones. Esto no ocurría siempre sin embargo, sólo cuando no podía controlarse demasiado o cuando no prestaba atención a lo que sentía.

* * *

Alice cerró el mapa y lo metió arrugado en su bolsillo, sus ojos llenos de resolución mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras que daban a la parte superior del puente, desde allí sólo tendríamos que encontrar algún callejón solitario para saltar a las azoteas. Desde allí podríamos movernos tranquilamente a una velocidad aceptable.

En las calles no podía verse un alma, era demasiado tarde y la lluvia caía demasiado fuerte para que ningún mortal se atreviese a corretear por aquellos lugares. A no ser que vivieran en las calles como aquellos vagabundos. Allí arriba, a la intemperie, estábamos igualmente a salvo de las miradas ajenas.

Alice comenzó a ganar velocidad mientras se aproximaba a los edificios, y giró de repente entrando a un callejón en cuanto a lo lejos empezó a dibujarse la forma de un coche al final de la calle.

La seguí rápidamente y permanecimos un segundo completamente quietos, esperando a que el coche pasase. En cuanto el sonido de las ruedas deslizándose sobre la grava mojada se alejó lo suficiente me dio un par de golpecitos en el pecho y continuó corriendo callejón abajo, hacia los balcones que asomaban en las paredes de los edificios que nos cobijaban.

Miró hacia arriba con decisión y saltó quedando agarrada al balcón de un tercer piso, movió su cuerpo con una agilidad y elegancia inconcebibles y tomó impulso con ambas piernas para catapultarse hacia la fachada del edificio que tenía a sus espaldas, agarrándose a un balcón más alto. Un par de movimientos más como aquellos y estaría en la azotea sin problema alguno.

Casi no pude evitar hacer la gracia, en un par de movimientos llegué antes que ella y esperé con los brazos cruzados hasta que vi una de sus manos aferrarse al bordillo, pero desapareció justo después. Ni el más inútil de los neófitos resbalaría escalando en una superficie parecida. Por eso en vez de correr a socorrerla simplemente caminé hacia el borde con algo de curiosidad.

Su mano seguía sujeta a un leve bordillo que había en la pared de ladrillo, justo debajo de donde descansaba mi pie. Su sonrisa era algo que había podido sentir mucho antes de verla.

- Te has asustado ¿eh? - dijo sonriente.

Levanté una ceja, aún con los brazos cruzados, mientras las gotas de agua caían juguetonas sobre su cara.

Movió el peso de su cuerpo con facilidad hasta estar de pie, a mi lado, colocándose la camisa mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes, un "soso" perfectamente audible.

Escurrió de nuevo el borde inferior de la camisa y levantó de nuevo la cabeza, echando hacia atrás un mechón de pelo que caía lacio sobre su cara a la vez que volvía a poner aquella expresión de concentración y profesionalidad, pero esta vez se notaba bastante que no se sentía de aquella manera.

Volvió a girar sobre sí misma mientras reconocía el terreno y mis ojos volvieron a pasearse sobre la superficie de su espalda. Esta vez no me pregunté a qué sabría, me limité a imaginar el sabor deduciéndolo a partir de su olor.

Era un olor más dulce que el de María, muchísimo más. Y también más fresco. No tenía aquella intensidad dominante, pero casi lo prefería así. Era como oler la inocencia.

Sentí cómo su humor cambiaba a una especie de sospecha y se giró de repente hacia mí. ¿Había oído cómo olfateaba el aire a su alrededor aún con el sonido constante de la lluvia?

Me giré en cuanto me miró levantando una ceja y comencé a moverme con rapidez, saltando de un edificio a otro intentando no prestar atención a aquel sentimiento de alerta y curiosidad que comenzaba a moverse alrededor se Alice. Debía centrarme en salir de la ciudad antes de que amaneciese y dejase de llover.

* * *

Parecía que sospechase de mí. No dejaba de inspeccionarme en cuanto me daba la vuelta. Casi parecía que intentase encontrar en mí la respuesta a alguna rebuscada pregunta.

Llevábamos casi tres semanas viajando juntos y hasta aquella noche no se había mostrado así de receloso por mi presencia, parecía que no le importase demasiado mi plan de encontrar a Carlisle. De hecho sabía que no me hubiese creído si no le hubiera demostrado que realmente podía leer el futuro.

Sin embargo desde que había empezado a llover de aquella manera no paraba de aguzar el oído cuanto más me acercaba, de escrutarme con los ojos cuando me giraba, de olfatear el aire cuando el viento estaba a su favor… casi hubiera jurado que era por sus sentidos que notaba las emociones ajenas. Pero sabía que no era así como funcionaba su don.

Continuamos moviéndonos con rapidez durante un tiempo más. Durante más de 20 minutos avanzamos en silencio y a una velocidad constante y animada. No podía evitar observar cada movimiento de su cuerpo preguntándome qué le ocurría. Qué era lo que le hacía inspeccionarme intentando que no me diese cuenta.

Intentaba encontrar en sus movimientos y en su forma la respuesta a esas preguntas y no me di cuenta hasta que salimos de la ciudad de a quien estaba intentando inspeccionar. Jasper debía saber perfectamente por mis emociones que no paraba de observarlo de aquella manera y de repente giré mi cabeza hacia el suelo, fijando la mirada en mis pasos mientras saltábamos hacia los arbustos que separaban los últimos edificios de la autopista que bordeaba aquella zona de la ciudad.

De repente me sentía divertida, entretenida sin saber por qué. Y la respuesta era muy fácil: también había sentido la vergüenza y la alteración que había ahora en mi cuerpo, y eso le divertía. Hasta ese momento no me había parado a pensar lo complicado que iba a ser viajar con él.

* * *

Todo el camino entre las azoteas dirigiendo aquella mirada crítica y curiosa hacia mi persona y no se había parado a pensar hasta ese momento que yo lo sabía perfectamente. Y ahora se sentía avergonzada. Alice era la persona más fácil de sentir que había encontrado en mi vida. Mucho más incluso que aquellos vampiros recién nacidos instintivos e irreflexivos.

Era aquella espontaneidad y sinceridad de su carácter lo que no me permitía apartarme de las emociones de aquella muchacha. Era una suerte que ella no fuera capaz de notar cómo me hacía sentir hacia ella porque entonces hubiera sido mi turno de agachar la cabeza y esconder mi mirada avergonzada.

Pero jugaba con ventaja. Siempre había jugado con ventaja.

Sus pies volvieron a moverse en cuanto los coches que vagaban por la carretera nos dieron un respiro y se abrió un claro entre el tráfico. Saltamos al otro lado del autopista y continuamos corriendo mucho más deprisa que hasta ese momento hacia el bosque. Dos minutos después nos encontrábamos bien refugiados entre los altos árboles.

Alice se apoyó contra un árbol, quedando completamente inmóvil, centrada de nuevo en nuestra misión. Escuchaba y olfateaba el aire en busca de algún peligro, de alguien que pidiera vernos y descubrirnos en mitad de la maleza. Algo muy improbable a aquella hora y con aquel tiempo.

Sus ojos brillaban de manera intermitente cada vez que los dirigía hacia la ciudad, reflejando las débiles luces de Nueva York. Y yo no podía dejar de girar mis propios ojos hacia ella cada vez que veía aquel destello fugaz. Su cara era lo más distinto a la de María, y de alguna manera era lo que más me desconcertaba.

Era preciosa.

No es que María fuese lo contrario, pero no eran para nada parecidas. Alice era simplemente preciosa. María era como un personaje sacado de la mitología clásica. Una diosa de belleza incomparable, pero esa belleza estaba intrínsecamente ligada a su poder y su maldad. Alice era simplemente preciosa.

Su belleza relucía sin que ningún otro aspecto de su ser la manchase. Era preciosa.

Y ahí es donde comencé a perder la capacidad de jugar con ventaja. Divagaba estúpidamente en aquellos pensamientos sin siquiera darme cuenta de las emociones que irradiaba mi propio cuerpo. Aquella admiración, aquella curiosidad. Y el inevitable deseo que despertaba en mí.

Sin embargo era simplemente una emoción en la que no había reparado. Aún no habían llegado realmente los "problemas"…

* * *

Seguía inmóvil contra aquel árbol desde hacía más de 15 minutos y aún no sabía muy bien qué debía hacer. No tenía ni idea de lo que le ocurría a mi cuerpo pero sabía que Jasper era la causa.

La sensación era como tener un hormiguero entero recorriendo mi cuerpo, estimulando cada célula de mi piel con sus diminutas patitas, haciendo que todo mi ser fuera inevitablemente consciente de aquella sensación. Era una especie de calidez… y al mismo tiempo como un escalofrío. No era una cuestión de temperatura, sino de la manera en que aquella sensación se paseaba por mí despertando cada vez más mi curiosidad.

No daba con aquella emoción en el repertorio de que yo disponía, así que simplemente me limitaba a estudiarla atentamente sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Era desagradable?... Para nada… Era increíblemente embriagadora. Aún con la imposibilidad de saber qué era exactamente.

Después de unos minutos más dejando que mi mente calificara la sensación se me ocurrió una nueva pregunta. Si Jasper estaba haciéndome sentir así… ¿Lo hacía a propósito?

Lo miré fijamente y vi sus ojos perdidos en mí. No me miraba realmente, simplemente paseaba su mirada en mi dirección. Como quien está perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos descansan en un objeto frente a ellos. Pero entonces me di cuenta del ensimismamiento que había en su semblante, y sólo entonces me di cuenta que era igual que el mío.

Él no me estaba haciendo sentir así. Lo estaba sintiendo en su propio cuerpo, e igual que yo no era capaz de reconocer del todo aquella sensación. Por eso se prolongaba de aquella manera, por que igual que yo saboreaba a conciencia cada minuto de ese momento intentando darle un nombre.

Sin embargo aquella sensación sólo parecía tener un propósito, y era avivar más aún mi curiosidad hacia él.

Y de hecho era poco consciente de la manera en que mis pies se movían de forma inapreciable pero inexorable hacia él.

* * *

Oí el primer sonido sordo y tímido de sus pies sobre las hojas secas de aquel bosque y sólo entonces mis pupilas se enfocaron realmente en ella. Se movía hacia mí con aquella mirada maravillada y aquello fue lo que me pilló desprevenido.

Por un instante intenté ver cuales eran sus intenciones a través de lo que sentía y durante un segundo me encontré con lo mismo que sentía yo. Pero en ese momento en que yo me paré a buscar sus emociones y olvidé las mías las suyas también cesaron.

Pestañeó un par de veces, confusa, y giró sobre sus talones para darme nuevamente la espalda.

No me había dado cuenta de que la estuviese contagiando de aquella extraña curiosidad y adoración, pero en el momento en que su movimiento me distrajo ella dejó de sentir lo mismo que yo. Y ahora era el turno de la confusión y la duda para apoderarse de su cuerpo.

- Deberíamos… - dijo débilmente.

Pronunciaba las palabras de manera casi mecánica mientras se sacaba el mapa del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones e intentaba concentrarse nuevamente en sus planes.

- Deberíamos… - volvió a repetir.

Su concentración se hacía cada vez más débil, parecía que la confusión se iba mezclando ahora con otra cosa distinta, la sospecha. Y finalmente la sorpresa. Sus manos se sacudieron casi imperceptiblemente y el mapa se resbaló de sus dedos.

Se agachó rápidamente a recogerlo, y en la fracción de segundo en que había vuelto a sostener el mapa entre sus manos yo pude captar a la perfección el movimiento de su cuerpo mientras se doblaba elegantemente sobre su columna, flexionando levemente las rodillas, enarcando sus hombros, apoyando su peso sobre las puntas de sus pies.

Y esta vez fui capaz de reconocer la sensación justo antes de que llegase. Por eso la paré. Sabía que era demasiado fuerte para conseguir que ella no la notase, por eso tenía que evitar que se diera. Por eso cerré los ojos mientras recordaba uno a uno los nombres de los soldados que había tenido bajo mi mando cuando aún era humano. Unos recuerdos lo suficientemente débiles como para necesitar toda mi concentración para conseguir recuperarlos.

* * *

En el momento en que aquella sensación abandonó mi cuerpo fue cuando pude pensar en ella realmente, y en cuanto Jasper se dio cuenta de que me aproximaba hacia él y se centró en mí aquella maravillosa sensación paró de golpe.

Y ahora que había parado y me fijaba en ese mapa de nuevo fue cuando me di cuenta de la fuerza con la que las emociones de aquel muchacho se estaban atando a mí. Aquella sensación de hacía un minuto eran todas las posibles juntas. Había curiosidad, ternura, añoranza, expectación, alegría… Había mil pequeños pedazos de su alma en aquella extraña emoción que había infundido en mi cuerpo. Había amor.

Y aunque aquello era algo que sabía, era algo que había visto claramente en mi propio futuro, no pude evitar que el mapa se me cayese al suelo. Y justo después de haberlo recogido un amago de algo más fuerte rozó mi cuerpo, casi como si pasase por el lado sin llegar a tocarme. Y justo antes de ocurrir, cesó. Eso si que no lo había entendido, y justo después dejé de sentir nada.

Volví a mirarlo y vi que sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, mientras alargaba una mano para apoyarse lentamente en un viejo tronco que permanecía semienterrado a sus espaldas. Colocó su mano sobre su superficie y dejó que le siguiera el resto de su cuerpo, quedando sentado sobre la corteza vieja y desgastada mientras apretaba las mandíbulas al tiempo que los párpados.

Casi parecía que le doliese algo.

- Jasper… - mi voz sonaba casi agónica.

Y no pude evitar moverme hacia él, buscando una respuesta que me asegurase que se encontraba bien.

Luchó por ignorarme cuando pronuncié su nombre por segunda vez, pero cuando mi mano rozó su hombre me aterró la fuerza con la que sus dedos se cerraron sobre mi muñeca, evitando que le tocase. Y sólo entonces volvió sus ojos hacia los míos.

Y vi lo que intentaba contener.

Su cuerpo entero era ahora una fuerza inevitable que me atraía. Cada centímetro de su piel olía cien veces más intensamente que antes, más provocador. Su mirada era igual que la que había visto cuando cazaba, solo que no era sed lo que ocultaban sus pupilas, sino deseo. Y lo sabía porque era exactamente lo que yo estaba sintiendo mientras lo miraba.

Su mano temblaba mientras sus ojos se paseaban de los míos a mis labios. Y pude ver una imagen ante mí, pude ver cómo se acercaba y los besaba casi con furia. Pero aquello no había ocurrido… aún. Lo había visto en el futuro.

Y en una fracción de segundo sus ojos pasearon por mi cuello y la imagen cambió. Era mi garganta lo que recorría con su boca.

No paraba de ver en un futuro que parecía tan inmediato que casi podía notar en mi propio cuerpo lo que él mismo me hacía sentir. Podía notar como su deseo no hacía más que incrementarse con cada posibilidad que se le ocurría. Posibilidades que al mismo tiempo que cruzaban su mente podía ver en la mía propia en forma de premoniciones.

Y poco a poco aquellas visiones se entremezclaban con mis propias fantasías. Nada de lo que ocurría pasaba ni por un segundo por mi entendimiento, simplemente sentía, veía, y mi imaginación respondía por sí misma a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

El contacto de su mano sobre mi hombro fue algo electrizante, por eso mismo intenté evitarlo y la agarré, impidiendo que me tocase. Pero sin querer mis ojos se abrieron, y vi su mirada preocupada sobre la mía. Y el resto fue algo inevitable.

Aquella sensación que había intentado retener volvió de golpe y mis ojos se arrastraron hasta su boca, sintiendo la inminente necesidad de besarla; hacia su cuello, necesitando saborearlo casi tanto como hubiera necesitado en mi anterior vida el aire; llegando hasta su ropa, viéndome casi obligado a arrancarla prenda a prenda.

Y algo ocurrió de repente y mi cuerpo captó una cambio en ella. No solo se reflejaba en su cuerpo mi sensación de deseo, sino que se había intensificado. Y aquella emoción no era por mí, sino fruto de su propio cuerpo. Ella sentía lo mismo que yo aunque yo lo hubiera provocado con mi don.

- Dios santo… deja de hacer esto…

Sus ojos se cerraron y pronunció esas palabras como una súplica, su respiración levemente acelerada, su cabeza inclinada levemente hacia el suelo. ¿Me estaba pidiendo que dejara de sentirme así? Era algo difícil que refrenara aquella sensación pero solté su brazo lentamente, intentando alejarme de ella.

Pero sus manos fueron más rápidas. Aferraron mi cara con decisión y se acercó más aún a mí, sus ojos ahora abiertos, perdidos en mí. Como si pudiera ver algo más entre nosotros que la distrajera.

Y yo conocía perfectamente aquella mirada. Estaba viendo algo del futuro.

Y la excitación que emanaba de su cuerpo aumentaba a cada minuto mientras continuaba perdida en aquellas visiones.

- Decídete de una vez… - dijo esta vez.

Sin embargo también sabía perfectamente la expresión que debía reflejarse en mi rostro, no sabía qué me estaba pidiendo. Y en vez de súplica y expectación sus ojos comenzaron a transmitirme impaciencia. Parecía que sus visiones habían cesado, ya no veía nada más que a mí.

* * *

Aquella imperiosa necesidad que había adquirido mi cuerpo gracias a las habilidades de Jasper había parado en el mismo momento en que le dije aquellas cuatro palabras. Ahora me miraba confuso. Seguramente no entendía qué significaban.

Pero simplemente se trataba de que podía anticipar cuales iban a ser sus movimientos según el joven los iba decidiendo. Podía ver qué iba a hacer en unos minutos y sin embargo aquellas visiones cambiaban constantemente. Parecía que en realidad se negaba a hacer nada.

Sin embargo, aunque mi cuerpo ya no absorbiese como una esponja el deseo del suyo no había cambiado nada. Ahora era mi propio deseo el que me empujaba a pedirle que continuase. Era una sensación curiosamente agradable, pero mezclada con las poderosas emociones de Jasper no tenía parangón.

Y la prueba estaba en que mientras pensaba en esas tonterías casi no me daba cuenta de cómo mi cara se acercaba a las suya. Dejando que mi aliento acariciase lentamente la piel de su rostro, deteniéndose sobre sus labios. Y sus manos volvieron a temblar y de repente parecía sentir de nuevo la excitación de su cuerpo.

* * *

Me confundían sus movimientos y me sentí realmente estúpido cuando me di cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Las emociones que se acumulaban en su cuerpo eran como un espejo de las mías propias, pero no eran las mismas. No era el hecho de que yo la desease lo que la movía hacia mí. Sino al contrario.

Su respiración continuaba rozando mi cara mientras se seguía aproximando a mí. Y llegó al punto en que nuestros labios se rozaron. Pero no pasó nada.

Tenía mi cara sujeta entre sus manos y nuestras bocas entreabiertas se tocaban deliberadamente. Pero no nos movíamos. No nos besábamos. Simplemente había dejado de haber aquel tortuoso espacio entre nosotros y ahora que nuestras pieles se tocaban parecía que dolía menos.

Pero la sensación persistía. No bastaba con aquel contacto.

Mis manos se acercaron a su cintura sin dejar de temblar y la empujé hacia mí, hasta que estuvo sentada sobre mis rodillas. Sus piernas dobladas sobre mi regazo, como una niña encogida sobre las rodillas de un padre protector.

Moví levemente mis labios disfrutando de la ternura que había en su piel, abriendo un poco más mi boca, dejando que mi labio inferior rozase el suyo hasta sobre pasarlos. Seguía sin ser un beso.

Y sus ojos volvieron a temblar, volvía a ver mis intenciones en el futuro. Y su reacción me tomó casi desprevenido.

Sus manos pasaron de mi cara a mi espalda, mientras empujaba mi cuerpo hasta estar apretado contra el suyo y sus labios sellaban completamente los míos. Buscando desesperadamente el sabor de mi boca.

* * *

Aunque me hubiera hecho sentarme en sus rodillas y sus brazos me mantuvieran ahora más cerca de su cuerpo parecía negarse a hacer ningún otro movimiento. Había dejado de ver lo que haría después y eso solo significaba que no haría nada. O al menos no pensaba hacerlo conscientemente.

Pero sus labios se movieron con tortuosa lentitud sobre los míos y en ese momento vi cómo me besaba. Sabía que ese era su futuro, que acabaría haciéndolo. Pero no fui capaz de esperar a que sucediera. Por eso lo agarré y lo atraje hacia mí, fundiéndome con su boca como nunca antes había hecho.

Y sus labios me siguieron con increíble facilidad y naturalidad. Parecían haber estado hechos para besarme.

Igual que sus manos estaban hechas para bajar acariciando mi espalda. Mientras tanto podía ver cómo retiraba mi camiseta empapada aunque aún notase la prenda sobre mi espalda. Cada decisión que aquel muchacho tomaba se reflejaba al mínimo detalle en mis visiones. Y de nuevo no pude aguantar esperar a sus movimientos. Fui yo misma quien apartó mis manos de su espalda, llevándolas hasta el borde inferior de mi camiseta, tirando impacientemente hacia arriba hasta haberla tirado sobre el suelo.

No pude evitar sonreír al oír aquel levísimo gruñido, aquel escapar de aire furioso por su nariz en el momento en que me aparté de su boca para sacar la prenda por la cabeza. Yo también pude sentir aquel ardor durante aquella milésima en que dejamos de besarnos.

* * *

Gruñí imperceptiblemente en cuanto se apartó de mi boca, y en parte era por que no me hubiera dado tiempo a desprenderla de aquel delicado pedazo de tela a arañazos. Parecía ver a la perfección todos y cada uno de mis movimientos y aquello me frustraba. Había deseado oír el desgarrarse de la tela mientras su piel quedaba al descubierto y ahora volvía a besarme sin dejarme aquella satisfacción.

No podía ver su cuerpo por la proximidad que había entre nuestros rostros, pero podía sentirlo perfectamente. Sentía la piel desnuda de su torso rozándome deliberadamente, sus pechos apretados contra mi camisa. Y en el mismo momento en que en mi mente se dibujaba mi pecho desnudo, tan sólo intentando imaginar cómo sería el tacto de su piel sin que nada la separase de la mía propia sus manos se abalanzaron sobre los botones de mi camisa.

Pero esta vez no la dejé que lo hiciera. Y por un instante noté cómo su cuerpo irradiaba nuevamente confusión. Sabía que había visto en sus visiones cómo me despojaba de aquella prenda y había vuelto a sentir la necesidad de anticiparse. Pero al impedírselo dudó durante un instante de cuáles eran mis intenciones.

- Deja de hacer eso… - dije con voz lastimera.

Mis labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa irremediable en cuanto recordé las palabras que ella misma había pronunciado hacía unos minutos. Parecía que nuestras habilidades eran las que habían tomado posesión sobre nuestros actos y que nuestras voluntades no tuvieran ahora poder alguno.

Desabotoné rápidamente mi camisa sin dejar de mirarla y la aparté de mi cuerpo en un movimiento impaciente. Quedó colgando de una rama cercana en mi imperiosa necesidad por deshacerme de ella.

Me recliné levemente sobre aquel tronco, apartándome un poco de ella mientras observaba la figura de su cuerpo. Sus manos descansaban sobre mi estómago, apoyando el liviano peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Sus piernas permanecían dobladas, sentada ella sobre mis rodillas mientras las suyas se flexionaban ante su estómago, ambos pies apoyados en el tronco en el que yo me sentaba.

La imaginé sentada sobre mi cintura, deshaciéndose de cada centímetro que se interponía entre nuestros cuerpos, y un segundo después se aproximó hacia mí, adoptando exactamente la posición que yo quería. Pero la paré justo cuando sus labios volvían a dirigirse hacia los míos.

- Deja de adelantarte… que imagine que hagas algo no significa que quiera que lo hagas – mi voz casi sonaba como la de un niño enfadado.

* * *

Pero yo sí quería hacerlo. Podía ver perfectamente cómo sus manos recorrían hambrientas mi espalda mientras yo me tumbaba sobre él, y mi cuerpo entero ardía en deseos de que aquello mismo ocurriese.

Él sin embargo seguía sujetando mis muñecas implorándome con la mirada que no lo hiciera.

- No hagas caso de lo que veas en el futuro… deja que llegue solo… - su voz no era más que un susurro.

Fue él quien se me acercó esta vez posando sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndolos lentamente mientras su boca se entreabría a cada nueva posición que sus labios adoptaban sobre los míos. Su cuerpo resbaló lentamente sobre la superficie de aquel tronco hasta quedar sentados en el suelo, su espalda apoyada contra la madera. Y empujó poco a poco mis rodillas hasta que mis piernas se amoldaron perfectamente a su cintura. Estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él y su manos comenzaron a moverse decididas sobre mi espalda. Era esto lo que había visto y yo había querido adelantar. Exactamente esta visión.

Solo que ya no era una visión sino un hecho presente.

Y ahora podía ver perfectamente cómo sus manos llegaban hasta mi trasero, cómo se aferraban al borde mis pantalones y tiraban lentamente hasta desgarrar la tela. Ahora podía ver cómo se deshacían de la poca ropa que cubría mi cuerpo para recorrerlo después con pulso algo tembloroso.

Pero sabía que no podía adelantar aquel hecho. Sabía que debía esperar a que él mismo lo hiciera. Lo que no tenía por qué esperar era a que él hiciera lo mismo con su ropa.

Y dos minutos después, al tiempo que oía cómo la tela de mi ropa se deshacía bajo la fuerza de sus manos, mis propias uñas se clavaban en su cinturón, estirando hasta hacer que la hebilla saltara sin esfuerzo alguno. Consiguiendo que la tela de sus vaqueros se abriese bajo mis manos.

De alguna manera me recordaba a los fríos meses de invierno, cuando la caza consistía en presas grandes de pelo largo y espero. Podía recordar cómo clavaba mis uñas en la piel de su cuello, desgarrándola con suma facilidad para poder clavar después mis dientes directamente sobre la carne.

Y sin darme cuenta Jasper había tirado de la tela que cubría mis piernas hasta haberla hecho un puñado de jirones que se desprendió fácilmente de mi cuerpo en el momento en que estiró hacia un lado.

Esta vez era por mi cuello por donde paseaba su lengua mientras movía las piernas rápidamente, sabía que intentaba agilizar mi tarea de deshacerme de sus pantalones mientras él se centraba en dar un par de empujones a sus zapatos para sacar sus pies de ellos.

Finalmente estábamos completamente desnudos. Y yo me divertía con la siguiente visión.

* * *

Alice sonrió en el momento en que me di cuenta de que seguía teniendo sus botas de montaña puestas. Y sabía que había previsto la estúpida rabieta con que se las quitaría, así que no dejé que continuara divirtiéndose por mucho más tiempo y la empujé rápidamente hacia atrás. Dejándola tumbada sobre las hojas que cubrían aquel bosque.

No opuso ninguna resistencia mientras mis manos estiraban de las botas sin pararme siquiera a soltar los cordones. Volaron igual que el resto de la ropa chocando contra los troncos y en cuanto dejaron de rodar sobre el suelo nos quedamos completamente callados, quietos, observándonos.

Ella permanecía callada, media sonrisa aún bailando en sus labios, mientras observaba mi cara con una expresión realmente difícil de entender. Había una mezcla de indecisión y curiosidad al mismo tiempo. La emoción que seguía emanando de su cuerpo sin embargo no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Me incliné lentamente sobre ella y apoyé mi peso sobre los codos, a ambos lados de su cabeza. Las manos abiertas sobre el suelo justo por encima de su pelo. Mis piernas hincadas de rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas. Y a pesar del deseo que podía notar a su alrededor no me sentía capaz de tomar la iniciativa mientras aquella expresión siguiese teniendo aquel deje de duda.

- ¿Qué te pasa…? - sonaba preocupada.

Aunque tal vez la estaba malinterpretando…

Levanté una ceja intentando eludir aquella pregunta. Lo cierto es que no sabía muy bien de qué manera debía continuar aquella situación, no mientras ella estuviera bajo mi cuerpo. De hecho María nunca me había dejado opción alguna a decidir sobre aquel tipo de situaciones, yo tan sólo acataba y obedecía.

Sin duda la estaba malinterpretando, porque la emoción que se escondía bajo aquella expresión de indecisión comenzó a hacerse algo más notable, consiguiendo por fin que la viese bajo aquella inundación de deseo. Era simplemente impaciencia.

Su lengua se paseó sinuosamente por sus labios y en un grácil movimiento sus piernas se libraron de la postura que tenían entre mis rodillas y se enroscaron sobre mis caderas. De alguna manera la gracilidad con que su cuerpo entero se movía se veía más acentuada ahora, era como agua que resbalaba alrededor de mi cuerpo mientras se amoldaba a mi forma.

Flexioné un poco más las rodillas, quedando sentado sobre el suelo, con las piernas completamente dobladas a cada lado de las caderas de Alice, y ella amoldó sus piernas hasta estar tras mi cintura.

Arqueé lentamente la espalda, dejando que sus brazos siguieran empujando mi nuca, acercándome más a su boca. Y aquel beso no tuvo punto de comparación con ninguno que hubiera probado antes, ni siquiera los que ella misma me había dado hacía unos minutos.

* * *

Dejé que mis labios se movieran suavemente sobre los suyos, amoldándose a cada movimiento de nuestras bocas.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasamos así, besándonos, enroscados el uno al otro sobre aquel montón de hojas húmedas por la lluvia, mientras las gotas de agua caían sobre nuestros cuerpos cada vez con más lentitud. Pero no fui realmente consciente de que me parecían siglos hasta el momento en que su cuerpo se movió levemente sobre el mío y pude notar su sexo rozando el interior de uno de mis muslos.

Dejó de besarme y expulsó una lentísima bocanada de aire mientras apretaba los ojos. Podía notar el contacto y yo sabía que estaba loco por que aquella sensación continuase. Y podía saberlo porque aquella sensación electrizante recorrió mi cuerpo casi al mismo tiempo que recorrió el suyo.

Esta vez ganaba la curiosidad a medida que mis manos bajaron de su espalda hasta su pecho, deslizándose sin prisas por su estómago. No sabía en qué momento iba a encontrarme con lo que andaba buscando pero lo pude sentir en todo mi cuerpo antes incluso de notar el tacto bajo mis dedos.

Rocé casi imperceptiblemente su pene y de nuevo un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda a la vez que Jasper hundía su cabeza en mi cuello. Mantuve mi mano quieta, helada, esperando a que su cuerpo volviera a relajarse y mis dedos siguieron bajando, recorriendo su sexo hasta que mis brazos no dieron más de sí.

Pero no dejé que aquella sensación que hacía temblar mi cuerpo me parase. Continué deslizando mis dedos sobre su miembro y Jasper profirió un último gemido antes de agarrarme de la muñeca, evitando que continuara moviendo mis manos.

Su mirada era intensa cuando mis ojos se posaron sobre los suyos, y tan sólo pude sentir sus labios impacientes al tiempo que colocaba mi brazo por encima de mi cabeza.

Arqueó nuevamente su espalda y esta vez pude notar su miembro sobre mi sexo, acariciándome lentamente, deleitándose con cada centímetro de piel que recorría.

Y mi excitación se sumaba a su necesidad de continuar más adentro y a las imágenes que paseaban por mi mente. No sé si eran visiones o simplemente mi imaginación. Pero no pude evitar responder a la necesidad.

* * *

Mientras nos besábamos Alice volvió a mover sus piernas, aferrándolas mejor aún alrededor de mi cuerpo mientras me empujaba hacia ella.

Su boca seguía ocupada, por lo que aquel leve gemido sonó ahogado tras su garganta. Yo no pude evitar quedarme mudo mientras sentía cómo me deslizaba en su interior mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la piel de mi espalda.

En cuanto ya no pudo seguirme empujando nos quedamos inmóviles, recuperando nuestra respiración. Pero no era agotamiento ni necesidad de oxígeno lo que nos llevaba a hacerlo, simplemente era la intensidad de aquella sensación.

Mi placer se sumaba al suyo, que al mismo tiempo yo podía notar perfectamente sobre mi organismo. Y la manera rítmica en que nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse fue algo de lo que casi no nos dimos cuenta, estábamos demasiado perdidos en la sensación como para darnos cuenta de nada más.

Mis manos se colocaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, a la altura de su ombligo, quedando mi figura apoyada sobre ella como si estuviera haciendo flexiones. Mis piernas sin embargo seguían dobladas a ambos lados de su trasero, mientras mis caderas se movían hacia delante y hacia atrás con una lentitud inconcebible en nuestra naturaleza.

Sus manos se enroscaron nuevamente en mi cuello y sus labios quedaron como al principio, tocándose con los míos mientras respirábamos entrecortadamente, sin llegar a besarnos.

Y nuevamente la impaciencia se hacía presente en su cuerpo.

Mi ritmo seguía siendo increíblemente lento y esto parecía ponerla aún más nerviosa. Por eso mismo no opuse ningún tipo de resistencia cuando noté que me empujada hacia un lado, haciéndome rodar sobre mi espalda y quedando ella sentada sobre mí.

No pude evitar quedarme inmóvil ante aquella nueva posición. Ella permanecía erguida sobre mí, sentada con ambas piernas hacia los lados, y la manera enfurecida con que me miraba me recordaba inevitablemente a María.

Sus caderas se comenzaron a balancear lentamente sobre mí, mientras mis manos permanecían inertes a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, no me atrevía a moverme mientras la miraba observarme con aquella media sonrisa. Era igual que María.

Pero no lo era en absoluto.

Aquella mirada enfadada no ocultaba maldad alguna, la sonrisa no era más que un reflejo de aquella sensación que emanaba de su cuerpo. María siempre sonreía en medida del daño que inflingía a quien tuviera cerca. Alice era todo lo contrario.

Mis manos comenzaron a dirigirse temblorosas hacia sus caderas, y ella aferró las suyas a mi nuca, estirando de mí hasta tenerme sentado en el suelo, sus labios volvían a tener el mismo sabor inocente y cálido que hasta ahora. Nada había cambiado.

Era Alice… y nada importaba más allá de ella en aquel momento.

Continuamos moviéndonos cada vez con más rapidez bajo la lluvia, ahora casi un simple rocío que se dejaba caer sobre nuestra piel dejándonos la posibilidad de notar un poco más intensamente la calidez que nuestros cuerpos tenían para nosotros.

Pudieron pasar perfectamente horas mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían acompasadamente. Alice marcaba el ritmo, era ella quien decidía si nuestra velocidad aumentaba o disminuía, pero lo que no sabía era que en realidad yo controlaba cuándo decidía aminorar la marcha y cuando acelerarla. Era una persona cuyas emociones me resultaba increíblemente fácil controlar.

Pero llegamos al punto en que ese control empezó a desdibujarse lentamente. Notaba hasta qué punto Alice estaba disfrutando del placer que le brindaba mi cuerpo y cada vez me costaba más resistirme a aquella sensación.

Su respiración aumentaba hasta casi convertirse en un jadeo enloquecido. Sus caderas bailaban sensualmente sobre mi miembro. Su cuerpo entero se estremecía mientras la abrazaba y mi lengua recorría sus pechos.

Y llegados a cierto punto no pude… no quise seguir controlando aquellas emociones. La dejé moverse como quiso sin interferir lo más mínimo. Recreándome yo mismo en la manera en que disfrutaba mientras mi propio cuerpo se movía con más violencia, buscando aquel momento ansiado que ella misma perseguía.

Y no fue cuestión de compenetración ni de acompasamiento, pero no sé quien de los dos propició semejante sensación. Tal vez fui el primero en dejar escapar aquel gruñido y ella simplemente se contagió de aquella emoción, o tal vez fue ella la que me hizo sentir su clímax y yo no pude hacer sino seguirla.

* * *

Casi dolía la manera en la que sus brazos se apretaron sobre mi cuerpo, la sensación de hundir mis uñas en su piel, pero aquella era la única parte de aquel montón de sensaciones que me dejaba claro que permanecíamos anclados a la realidad.

Mi mente se cubrió de una nube espesa y pesada a la vez que el mundo entero desaparecía en un radio de diez pasos a nuestro alrededor. Dejé de oír nada que no fuera el ronroneo del gruñido que quedaba prisionero tras su pecho y mi olfato no supo ir más allá del olor de la piel de Jasper. No pude siquiera alcanzar a oír mis gemidos, tan sólo fui consciente de ellos por la presión que notaba en mi pecho y la tensión de mi garganta.

Y después de un largísimo instante de intensidad mi cuerpo fue recuperando lentamente sus sentidos.

La cabeza dejó de darme vueltas y mis uñas sintieron hasta qué punto se habían enterrado en la carne de Jasper. Mis oídos oyeron el leve ruído de los coches que cruzaban la autopista al otro lado de aquellos árboles. Mis ojos comenzaron a percibir el color blanquecino que había adquirido el bosque neblinoso a medida que el sol se alzaba al otro lado de aquel espeso manto de nubes.

Sin embargo el olor de Jasper era el único que inundaba mi cuerpo mientras él continuaba besándome lentamente, recuperando aún la respiración mientras su cuerpo se acomodaba a la ausencia de aquella maraña de emociones.

Diez minutos después sus brazos se relajaron lentamente y mis uñas dejaron de clavarse en su carne. Nos separamos sólo lo mínimamente necesario para ver el resto de nuestras caras, y una sonrisa sorprendida dominaba sus perfectas facciones.

- Tenemos que… conseguir algo de ropa… - ¿era esa mi voz?

Sus ojos me miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión y sus labios volvieron a sellarse nuevamente sobre los míos. Encontraríamos ropa… en cuanto pudiéramos ser capaces de separarnos el uno del otro y dejar de besarnos. O bien cuando algún montañista se acercase demasiado a nosotros. Eso era algo que aunque pudiera haber previsto fácilmente concentrándome un poco no quería saber.

Ahora sólo contaba su olor, su sabor, la dulce sensación que aleteaba en su interior y que estaba segura que no podía dejar de sentirse en un radio de kilómetros. Aquella mañana muchos neoyorquinos despertarían, y sin saber por qué se sentirían las personas más felices del planeta. Y ninguno sabría que era Jasper quien les haría sentir de aquella manera.

* * *

Espero que no haya quedado demasiado raro... la verdad es que ese formato de diálogo no lo había usado desde hace unos añitos y supongo que andaré algo oxidada ^_^u


End file.
